Who is supergirl?
by karazoel1324
Summary: A goodbye letter from kara in form of an article ps i dont own anything
1. Who is supergirl

When I was a child, my planet Krypton was dying. I was sent to Earth to protect my cousin. But my pod got knocked off-course and by the time I got here, my cousin had already grown up and became Superman. So I hid myself until an accident forced me to reveal myself to the world. To most people I am a reporter at Catco Worldwide Media. But in secret I protect my city from alien life and anyone else that means to cause it harm. I am Supergirl. Why am I telling you this? It is because Supergirl has died. I am gone. I am not returning. I have been defeated. I know this is scary. This will end. My death will not be in vein. My death I hope to inspire people to do great things. They will instead of turning their heads when something is happening will speak up. They will make their voice heard. You do not need to be bullet proof or to fly, or any other super powers. You may say that is easy for you to say when you had all those things or you had those things and you still died. My life has not been always like this at one time on my home planet I did not have powers. I was just like you. I was normal. I got my powers from the yellow sun. When on Krypton I had no powers. I was under a red sun. I had a normal childhood. I went to school just like a normal child. I learned the history of my planet. I did a study everything. I mastered calculus at the age of five that was normal for us. You graduate on Krypton at the age of 12. So when I got to Earth I was shock to find out I had to go to school. Everything except history was easy because I learned it already. I could not I think I would have failed if it was not for my adoptive sister. I helped her was math and in return she helped me with history. She made life horrible until we started to get along again when my only friend Kenny passed. After that we were the best of friends. She gave up a lot when I got to Earth. She took care of me. She helped me through the loss of my planet, my family, my whole world. Then did it again years later when I got effect by the black mercy. It was a plant from my planet that we used on our enemies to show them there dream reality then they die if they do not realize that it is all fact. She pulled me out of it. Now that I have passed she gets to do all the things that she could not do because being my sister stopped it. She will not have the responsibility of keeping my powers and who I am a secret. She will always be my sister and I will always love her as much as one. On Krypton I never had any siblings and always wanted one. Then I crashed down on Earth I got the best sister I could ever ask for. The only way that Reign could be defeated if someone of the house of El sacrificed themselves. I could not ask my cousin to do that. My mission was to protect him and that is what I did. When I traveled all the way to gain a rock that I thought would stop her but on arrival I found out that Argo City is still alive. Argo was the city I grew up in on Krypton. My mother was still alive after all these years that I thought she had died. When I told mother about Reign and the other two world killers she took me to see the scroll of Rao. This is the light god on Krypton. It talked about the god before Rao. A god that wanted nothing but destruction. Then Rao was born and did nothing but peace. When I read how to destroy Reign, I knew it had to be me. I know I am no god. I defeated her if you are reading this. I told the person I handed this to not to give it to Catco until I was gone and Reign was defeated. I hope that all of you can forgive me for what had to be done. I hope everyone can realize that National City survived so long without Supergirl and can survive still without me. I enjoyed helping National City while I could. I wish everyone the best of luck. I want to tell my cousin that I am proud to see what he has grown up to be and hope he continues.

  
  



	2. Alex's thoughts

Chapter two Alex thought when she reads the goodbye letter

Alex Pov

As I read the article that my sister wrote to say goodbye I feel the tears start to run down my face. I had no idea that she was going to die. I did not even get to say goodbye. I wish I would have known that she was going to die because I would have stopped her. I wonder who knew this information. If it was James and Winn why did they not tell me? I was in my thoughts when I feel someone wrap me in there arms around me. I did care who it was I just broke down crying in theirs. In an unknown amount time I stopped crying and looked who it was, it was J'onn. I said "Thank you J'onn. How did you know I needed someone?" J'onn looked at me and said "Alex you just lost your sister. I figured you needed someone. I went to knock on the door but I hear you say 'Kara why did you do this? Why did you leave me?' So I came in and seen you crying so I wrapped my arms around you. Kara did what she did what she had to do. I nothing we could do to stop her. She had a plan to stop Reign. If she knew of another way you know she would have did that way. She would not have left you. When Kara died she wanted you to live your life without her secret in the way." I just looked into J'onn's eyes and see the sadness and the truth of what he said. I see the love in his eyes. It is one of a father to a daughter. I also see the hurt in his of one who is grieving for a loved one. I said "J'onn I know you are grieving just like me. Would you stay here? I been having nightmares since she seen her die. I do not want to call mom. I also want to know who knew or is this article fake not from Kara." J'onn takes a deep breath and said "It was Cat Grant. She asked me for the okay. I will stay here to help you sleep." I sit here in shock. I said "Thank you for everything J'onn. I am truly grateful for everything J'onn." We watched tv sometime during the night I must have fallen asleep because I woke up in my bed with J'onn making breakfast and I smile because I know everything will be okay maybe not today or tomorrow but in time it will be. I will need help from J'onn, family and friends.


End file.
